


there is no I in together, but a get to her

by crookedspoon



Series: A Change of Worlds [5]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "You need to <em>not </em>sidle up to me and whisper in my ear. Like, people are starting to talk… and… oh, who am I kidding. Please proceed." AU <a href="http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/140150390307/dating-at-work-aus">(x)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no I in together, but a get to her

**Author's Note:**

> For #30 "Author's Choice" at femslash100's AU drabble cycle and "desk" + "accidental stimulation" at rounds-of-kink [April Fool's Spring Mini-Round](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/782874.html).

Harley likes a job that's exciting and full of surprises; working at Queen Industries is certainly that. She could be interviewing the interns one moment, asking Duela if her expectations are being met and how the company can sweeten the experience, the next she'd gasp and lose her power of speech.

The girl's eyes popped – an early warning sign – before the stirring hair at Harley's nape sends a jolt through her body.

"Your workplace improvement project looks good," Christina breathes, an ability that Harley's momentarily misplaced. The distance between them is anything but respectable.

"You need to stop that," she says later in Christina's office, though not quite with the impact she'd hoped for.

"Or what?" If innocence made a sound, it would be using Christina's voice. It wouldn't, however, back Harley against its desk with that _intensity_ in its eyes.

"People have started talking." Harley peers over Christina's shoulder, expecting her PA to look up and over through the glass doors any second.

"It's what they do."

"Do we have to rub it in?" Okay, terrible choice of words. Harley's thighs tremble against Christina's teasing fingers. "The girl earlier turned as red as her hair. I'm sure you've noticed she's got a crush on you."

"Oh? I thought she had a crush on _you._ Since you're sweet-talking her all the time." Christina's angelic smile turns wicked as her fingers find the damp fabric of Harley's panties and push past. "You're mine, Harley, darling. I want everyone to know that."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Uncouplings" by Craig Arnold.
> 
> [Reblog here](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/142376499775/there-is-no-i-in-together-but-a-get-to-her) if you like.


End file.
